coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8046 (23rd January 2013)
Plot Tyrone tries to convince Kirsty that he loves her and genuinely wanted to marry her, but Kirsty sees through his lies. Meanwhile, Fiz blames herself for Tyrone's situation and feels she should never have interfered. Tyrone finally admits to Kirsty that he was only going to marry her to gain parental rights over Ruby. Kirsty is full of hate for him and Fiz and triumphantly deletes the photos of his bruises from his phone. Kirsty blames Fiz for ruining their relationship. Tyrone defends Fiz by saying she was there when he needed a friend. He mentions Fiz's 'accident' and how he'd hidden in the kitchen of No.5 and overheard her threatening Fiz. Tyrone realises the extent of Kirsty's cruelty as she admits to hurting Fiz's hand and says how she wishes she'd done some permanent damage. Tyrone tells Kirsty he once loved her but fell out of love with her as the physical abuse continued. Everyone points the finger at Fiz but Tina defends her. Kirsty tells Tyrone she plans to leave but Tyrone says he'll go instead. He insists that she let him take Ruby but she furiously refuses. Julie gives Fiz a piece of her mind. Tyrone puts his foot down and tells Kirsty he's taking Ruby. As he heads upstairs to get her Kirsty goes after him and blocks his way. Fiz learns that Kirsty has returned home and she, Tina and Tommy decide to go and check on Tyrone. As Tyrone and Kirsty row at the top of the stairs, Kirsty lunges at him but he dodges and she tumbles down the stairs. Paul, Eileen and Sean overhear from next door and Paul breaks the door down to find Kirsty lying unconscious. Eileen refuses to believe that she just fell while Fiz, Tina and Tommy defend him. As Kirsty is taken to hospital, Julie goes with her while Fiz stays with Tyrone. Kevin and Sally discuss Tyrone. Sally tells him how she's heard Tyrone may be abusing Kirsty but Kevin explains how Tyrone told him that Kirsty was abusing him. As Kirsty comes round, she tells Julie that Tyrone pushed her and tells her to get the police. Meanwhile, Tyrone sulks at home and tells Fiz he'll never have custody of Ruby now. Kirsty lies to the police that Tyrone pushed her and tells them it's not the first time he's abused her. She says she wants Ruby taken into temporary foster care while she recovers. The police arrive at No.9 and arrest Tyrone. He screams as Ruby is taken into care. Cast Regular cast *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Ruby Soames - Macy Alabi (Uncredited) Guest cast *Paramedic - Rachel Priest *DS Garrett - Peter De Jersey *PC Smith - William Fox *Harriet Lythgoe - Karen West Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen, front room and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Weatherfield General - Women's ward Notes *This episode was transmitted at 7.00pm to accommodate the 2013 National Television Awards which was transmitted immediately after this episode. *Amanda Foster was credited as the Stunt Double, Richard Hammatt as the Stunt Co-Ordinator and Kate Waters as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: When an argument erupts at No 9, Kirsty lashes out and loses her balance before falling down the stairs. At the hospital she devises a callous plan to use the accident to her advantage - leaving Tyrone horrified as the police come calling for him. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,370,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2013 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns